


A Silent Promise

by pinnacle_of_turtle_dick (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck, Vast Error
Genre: Agender Character, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Morials, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Purring Trolls (Homestuck), Sadstuck, Trans Male Character, but dont worry!!!, but they WILL get there, hurt/comfort but the comfort is silent /hj, mutual pining but you sad fucks dont get murrits pov until i decide to write the sequal, they are fucking stupid and it will take forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinnacle_of_turtle_dick
Summary: It was the moment he started to hate hating him that he'd realized he'd fallen in love.
Relationships: Dismas Mersiv/Jentha Briati, Dismas Mersiv/Murrit Turkin, Jentha Briati/Dismas Mersiv, Murrit Turkin/Dismas Mersiv
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	A Silent Promise

If anybody were to ask him how it happened, he’d say he vacillated because Murrit was simply too pathetic of a lifeform to hate, that he hadn’t fallen in love, he’d simply seen Murrit for what he truly is. Pathetic, and that he’d simply had to move his quadrants around. That being kismesises wouldn’t work anymore, not when Murrit was so obviously in need of pitying. He’d say that to hate something so fragile would be immoral. That he felt obligated.

If anybody were to ask him how it happened, he would lie. Through his fucking teeth, he would lie. 

And he did. It wore down on him, that he’d vacillated, that the one thing he wanted was right in front of him and just barely out of his grasp, but that he couldn't have it. He told Jentha one night, and she tried to talk to him. To help. She wasn’t fond of Murrit, but she didn’t judge him. She was a bit surprised maybe, not that he’d vacillated. She told him that much. That she’d seen it coming. No, she was surprised he’d told her. 

She was surprised but she tried to help him, and he lied anyway. He said that about Murrit to her face. He lied through his teeth, and Jentha looked at him. She stared into his eyes and he stared back. It was a look that said, “I know that’s a lie. We both do, but I can tell you’re not ready to admit that it was. Not yet. It was a lie, but maybe there’s a part of you that believes that it’s true. Believes that because you don't want to accept it, or you aren’t ready.” A look that said, “That was utter fucking hoofbeast shit, and we both know it. You know it, and you did it anyways. And I understand.”

And he cried. Not much at first, but soon enough sobs were racking through his body. She hadn’t said anything, but he knew.

They both knew. It was an exchange of few words, a mostly one sided conversation. But it had meaning. 

She wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks away, and pulled him into a hug. 

In a more metaphoric than literal sense, Dismas and Jentha could communicate without words. First, a silent conversation. That happened often. And then, a silent promise. Those didn’t occur so frequently, but when they did? They were oh so special. What they said was special.

This one especially. It was a promise that said, “I want to tell you everything will be okay. But, I can’t. So, I won’t,” because Jentha was never one to make a promise she could not keep. A promise that said, “But, I’ll be here with you no matter what. You can talk to me. And you do not have to lie to me. Because even if I don’t understand, I’ll listen.”

And he believed her. She didn’t say anything, but he believed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> jesus fuck this i feel like this was so ooc sorry sadasdffacasehdfgasdfkasd
> 
> anywho: ill try to update chapters once a week but it really just depends on if i have time or not,, uhm hopefully though thisll get done in about a month!!


End file.
